fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 02 - Slums
Interval 02 - Slums is the second mission of F.E.A.R. 3. It takes place after the escape from the Prison to find themselves in the Slums, and is the first time the Point Man and Fettel encounter a Mech Mule and a Phase Caster while trying to find a helicopter to highjack to make their way back to Fairport. Walkthrough After waking up in the sewers, walk forward, take a right and drop down. Continue on until you can enter a door on the right side. Grab the Psychic Link and the pistol, if you're the Point Man. Soon you'll be on a long walkway. When you get to the door on the other side, open it to see a cutscene. After the cutscene, you can pick up the Briggs SMGs from the dead soldiers. Keep going the only way available and eventually you'll end up above ground, but not for long. After hearing a radio transmission, move forward and drop back down into the sewers again. Keep going and eventually you'll find a ladder that takes you to the surface. Before mounting the ladder, grab the Link and frag grenade. Head up the ladder. On the street ahead of you, there are some soldiers who think you're hiding in the houses. There are about six soldiers on this street, and three more inside the house at the end of it (the one with the APC parked out front). As you're making your way forward, there's an ammo box in one of the houses to the right that has a shotgun. Fight your way into and out of the house. There is some more shotgun ammo in here as well, along with a pistol. After exiting the house into the next street, you are faced with a bunch of enemies. There is in the center of the block of houses a garage that has some more pistol and shotgun ammo, along with some grenades. After defeating the first wave of soldiers, more will drive up in an APC and block the street. One of the soldiers that comes out of the vehicle may or may not have a shotgun. There is a barrel that can be shot (or levitated and thrown) to deal with some of the soldiers. After you've cleared out all the enemies, a lone enemy will open the wood gate at the top of the stairs. Make your way into the new area, and you'll hear over the radio how they're setting up a trap for you. Walk into the house on the left. There are at least two soldiers here, and your first sniper rifle upstairs in an ammo box. The upstairs balcony is a good place to snipe at the enemies, because some get dropped in by helicopter and will shoot at you from the balconies. Don't forget the two propane tanks and barrel that can be shot at to explode if you see a soldier next to them. As soon as all the enemies in this yard are gone, a soldier with a shotgun will break open the door to a building on your left. Kill him and walk through the newly open door. Move forward until you have to drop through a hole in the floor. To the right of the hole, in a little cubby area behind the stairs, is a frag grenade. Drop down the hole and move through the house. As soon as you open the door, you'll see three soldiers up on a balcony. If you're the Point Man, turn on Slow-Mo and throw a frag grenade at the middle one to kill them all. If you're playing as Fettel, you can levitate one of the gas cylinders next to them and throw it into the group. There are also two soldiers on the street with you that need to be dealt with. Move up the stairs to where the group of soldiers used to be and more enemies will come out onto the street where you just were. Snipe at them from the balcony, but be careful, because one or two will come up the stairs and attack your flank. After all the enemies on the street below are killed, two soldiers will kick open the door to your left. Deal with them and head downstairs. Continue on until you have to go up some stairs. At the top you'll meet up with a few enemies, but nothing hard. Shortly you'll come across an ammo box with a new grenade: Zap Grenades. You'll soon exit out onto the street again. Ahead of you is a guy hiding behind a car and another in the building to your immediate right. There's also a new weapon in the two buildings on your right: the Goliath. Depending on what difficulty you're playing on, you will get about 2-4 missiles with each pick-up. If there's a heavy weapon, there must be a heavy enemy, right? Yep. As you walk up the street, an APC will drive down the street and block the way out, and unload a Mech Mule. Run into one of the buildings on the right and pick up one of the missile launchers. Don't let this thing get a good shot, as its Gatling gun does lots of damage. Use some of the shock grenades you picked up earlier to temporarily disable the Mech so you can unload missiles at it without fear. If you're playing as Fettel, his stun blasts have a chance to knock back the Mech, giving you more time to kill it. Note that if you're playing co-op, the biggest building on the right (the one that has a car inside) will have a Rocket Trooper upstairs, so be careful if you're playing on Fearless or Insane. When the Mech is destroyed, two soldiers break through the wooden gate. Stay in one of the houses and kill them. There are also two guys who like to hide on the rooftops, so make sure to deal with them before you go through the gate. Go through the gate, and six more enemies will shoot at you from the rooftops and balconies. You can climb the ladders to get to the roof and face them on their level, but there's not any cover up there, so it's safer to stay on ground level and dispatch them when they peek off the roofs. One or two may come to ground level. When all the enemies are dealt with, a lone soldier busts through a doorway up a set of stairs. Go through the door, and eventually you'll find yourself on the rooftops. The helicopter you've been tracking flies past you to land on a rooftop. There's a sniper rifle and some pistol ammo with a grenade or two in the ammo box to your left if you're the Point Man. Head to the right, and there is a frag grenade in a little porch off a little ways. Otherwise, walk on the rooftops (don't fall off, or it'll be an instant death) until you get to the hole in the wire fence. Pass through the hole into a not-quite-cutscene where you will see a Phase Caster summon troops. The Caster will summon three soldiers at a time, and then hide to fire at you with an Arc Beam. Stay out of the open, and kill the two waves he sends to your position. Be careful, as some of the soldiers are summoned on the rooftops to your left. After you've done with the six enemies, run forward onto the next balcony and hide behind the low brick wall. The Phase Caster also sends two waves to this spot too, so get ready. There's a propane tank next to a set of barrels that you can shoot at if someone walks next to it. There is also some more sniper rifle ammo in the box to your left, and more up the ramp past the water tank, if you need any. Run forward and vault over the low brick wall to your left. Take cover behind it, and prepare for more summonings from the Caster. If you're trying for the level score Achievements/Trophies, this is a good spot to "harvest" the Headhunter/Executioner challenges by using the sniper rifle. Eventually though, the Phase Caster will run out of enemies to summon. When all the enemies are gone, run forward and climb the ladders until you're level with the helicopter. Get close enough to the helicopter to end the Interval. es:Intervalo 02 - Barrios Bajos ru:Эпизод_02_-_Трущобы Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 3 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 3 intervals Category:Intervals